


Picnics and Peace

by lizzyluvs100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyluvs100/pseuds/lizzyluvs100
Summary: "Lying flat on her back, Clarke’s head was resting on Bellamy's lap. ...if there was anything at all he could do to freeze time, and to live in this moment for the rest of his life, he would."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Picnics and Peace

Bellamy couldn’t think of a day this good since... ever. Never in his life had he known peace like this. Lying flat on her back, Clarke’s head was resting on his lap. He stroked her hair, which seemed more golden in the midday sun, knowing that if there was anything at all he could do to freeze time, and to live in this moment for the rest of his life, he would. His stomach was full from the pastries Clarke and Madi had made that morning, and his heart was full of love and free of frustrations for the first time since they landed on the ground all those years ago. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke raised her head the slightest bit to look up at Bellamy, barely breaking his trance.

His eyes lazily drifted from his hand in her hair to meet her eyes. “Hmm..?” 

“Do you think this will last?” 

“Us?” He asked, a bit uncertain for a moment. “I’m not letting go of you, if that’s what you mean.”

The corners of Clarke’s mouth curved up into a slight smile at his words. She hadn’t meant to catch him off guard like this, and she found his nervousness adorable. “No Bell,” She corrected. “I mean the peace”

Bellamy took a deep breath, and looked around at the world around him. Across the clearing, Madi and Picasso were chasing each other around a big tree, both of them leaping in delight. A short distance away, he could see a bumblebee hazily floating to a cluster of wildflowers, and he could hear birds singing to one another. And he looked back down, at Clarke, who was peering up at him with eyes that he had seen tortured more times than he could count. And somehow he knew that this peace, unlike the many false moments before, would last. 

“It will.”

Clarke let go of a breath she had been holding, and closed her eyes. This time, the peace would last. She focused her mind on Bellamy’s hand stroking her hair, and all the stress she hadn’t even noticed she’d been holding on to faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to anyone who reads this! :) It's my first posted pic (maybe technically a one shot because it's so short?). Hopefully many more are to come. Drop a comment below to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
